From Under a Tree
by ThousandTease
Summary: They send notes through beneath a tree. NaruSaku. R&R PLEASE! Thankies in advance Rated T to be safe '
1. Chapter 1

---

She sighed lovingly.

"Cherry blossoms." She said simply as she smiled in awe while picking a few from the cherry tree.

"Sakura! Hurry up! We're going to miss our All-Girls training session!" Ino yelled from afar as Sakura groaned.

"Just a minute!" She said angrily yet still managed to maintain that smile of hers as she hugged the bouquet of cherry blossoms in her arms.

"You do know that there is a Yamanaka Flower Shop here in Konoha!" Ino yelled as a vein popped in Sakura's big forehead.

"Just a minute again!" Sakura yelled as she fidgeted in arranging the flowers beautifully and clumsily left her special kunai on the ground since she had to run to meet up with Ino to the training session.

---

He sniffed it and took the scent inside his nostrils as if he was high.

"Ramen . . ." he said dreamily as the ramen noodles hang on the chopsticks he was holding onto.

His mouth opened wide.

and he sat down . . .

"Ow!" Naruto yelled and stood up so fast that the ramen fell all over his shirt.

. . . for a second.

Naruto fumed.

The moment was lost.

"Stupid thing that was shoved up to my-" He paused and saw that he sat on a kunai awhile ago.

"I wonder who left this." Naruto said to himself as he took it and look at it for any clues to whoever was its owner.

There was a cherry blossom symbol imprinted on its handle.

"Meh. I'm not going to even bother finding the owner of this." Naruto said this proudly as he dropped the kunai back on the ground.

"Although, what if that someone was looking for it? What if someone else sat here and took the kunai away from themselves? Or worse, had it shove up to their-" Naruto paused as he took the kunai again.

He took his ninja headband and wrapped it around the cherry tree's trunk with the kunai tied up in it.

He then wrote on a note that was hung onto the kunai:

'Hope you didn't forget to pick this.'

"Hmm." Naruto said plainly and just left the place.

Can you believe he left the note anonymously?

Oh well . . .

---

**Drabble**

**I'll make this a muti chappie story no worries . . .**

**. . . if I have reviews! -laughs evilly-**

**I mean . . .**

**-smiles cutely-**


	2. Chapter 2

---

"What's so special with this stupid kunai of yours, anyway?" Ino asked carelessly as she was looking at her nails to see if her manicure looked dazzling while walking with a determined Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama gave it to me when we were applicable to become medical nins, remember?" Sakura replied as they both walked.

"Wait, what did she give me?" Ino asked curiously.

"She gave you a voucher for one of the most expensive Konoha's shops, remember again?" Sakura replied now with impatience.

"Oh. Ok." Ino rolled her eyes. "Why are you wearing gloves, though?" Ino asked endlessly.

"Why are you wearing fishnets in your arms?" Sakura replied as Ino opened her mouth with no answer.

"Never mine." Ino said as they arrived at the cherry tree.

"Here it is!" Sakura said happily as she took the kunai and placed it in her pocket of weapons.

"Ok, can we go now?" Ino asked. It seems as though she took Sakura's impatience.

"Wait." Sakura said as she unfastened the ninja headband out of the tree's trunk.

"Huh." was all Sakura said as she took her special kunai out of the pocket and saw a note attached to it.

"Hope you didn't forget to pick this." Sakura read it aloud as Ino's eyes hovered over Sakura's shoulders.

"My, my, who could this stranger be, huh?" Ino said slyly as she nudged Sakura in the ribs playfully.

"Shut up, this could be an old man who wrote this. A little boy or a female citizen, too!" Sakura theorized.

"You are such a kill joy." Ino noted as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Ok, what are you trying to imply?" Sakura asked cautiously as Ino grinned.

"Reply to this person, of course." Ino winked as Sakura sighed heavily.

"Hmm . . ." Sakura thought well as she sprayed her favorite perfume all over the ninja headband and wrapped the note with the ninja headband.

'Thanks for not taking away my special kunai. Smell your headband. Think of it as a thank you.'

"You should add tee hee at the end of it to give a flirty touch to it." Ino suggested as Sakura hit her on the arm.

"Ow! Was kidding!" Ino rubbed the pain off her arm as she saw Sakura placing the ninja headband wrapped note on the ground.

They both giggled as they left the area.

To think Sakura replied anonymously.

---

"So why am I tagging along with you?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he was walking slowly.

"Hurry up, will you! Ero-sennin flamed at me when he found out that I wasn't wearing my ninja headband." Naruto exclaimed as Shikamaru still had the same boring expression as he just took one big step and still walked slowly.

"Ugh. Don't bother. We're here." Naruto said as he saw his ninja headband on the ground.

"This is what I get when I didn't take away that person's kunai? Some people, I wish I could kick their-" He picked up the ninja headband to see a note fall.

"What's this?" Shikamaru saw this, too as Naruto held the note in his right hand and his headband in his left hand.

"Thanks for not taking away my special kunai. Smell your headband. Think of it as a thank you." Naruto said out loud as he placed the note in his pocket and used his free hand to scratch the back of his head with confusion.

"Meh." Shikamaru said out of the blue as he took a sniff of Naruto's headband.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he stepped away from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said innocently as he smelled his ninja headband.

Roses.

That's what he smelled.

"Nice." He said in a dreamy impression as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow on the current state of Naruto.

"I don't even know you anymore." Shikamaru walked away slowly as Naruto didn't seem to listen to him.

"To think, I was going to buy you some ramen later." Shikamaru said out loud as Naruto was already walking beside Shikamaru in a second.

"You said some, right? I'll have five meals, then." Naruto grinned.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

Some he genius he was, huh?

---

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves, people!**

**anyway, this is not the end.**

**just the beginning, lol XD**

**review**

**P.S. I have another story in the making which is a ShikaIno songfic so if you have the time, review on that, too? please? XD**

**oh well, thank you all and keep on reviewing and i'll keep on writing X3**


	3. Chapter 3

---

"See any fingerprints there that's not mine?" Sakura asked one of her friends who was specially acquainted with weaponry.

"Hmm . . ." Tenten was looking at the kunai carefully while using her mini brush to get rid the dust off the fingerprints on the kunai.

"Well-"

"Tenten. Didn't I specifically said the timings of our weekend's training session last time we talked?" Neji said calmly while he entered the room as if he had authority.

Tenten just groaned as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, this is my room so knock. Actually, did you even knock at my house door?" Tenten asked as her teeth was grinding in annoyance.

"Why should I when the house door was opened, anyway?" Neji said this casually as Tenten didn't feel like arguing.

"The door of my room was closed. You just entered here for what reason?" Tenten went straight to the point.

"I couldn't bother knocking when I know you'll let me in, anyway." Neji said as Sakura laughed slightly inside.  
_  
_

_'Was this guy for real? Some prodigy he must be.'_ Inner Sakura thought as she was giggling hard.

"You got a big head to say that, Neji." Tenten rolled her eyes and just continued to investigate the kunai.

"Let's get rid of this and train." Neji said taking the kunai away as Sakura's mouth gaped.

"What's so important with that training of yours?!" Sakura yelled at Neji.

_'Why don't we just kill him, ne?'_ Inner Sakura laughed evilly.

"It's just a kunai. If my father was alive and he and that kunai fell from a cliff, I would save my father." Neji said seriously in his tone.

"Neji, you didn't have to place your personal life in this situation." Tenten noted as she saw Neji and Sakura throwing daggers in each other's eyes.

"I just hate being a bird cage is all. Come when you're ready." Neji said as he left the room.

"I have to go after him. He's just so emotional when it comes to training." Tenten said sympathizing Neji.

"Also the fact that his father is gone?" Sakura added as she felt guilty.

"Why do you think he's training hard?" Tenten pointed out while taking a step out of the door as Sakura simply nodded.

"You do have an alternative, right, Sakura?" Tenten said apologetically as she was out of the room already.

"Hmm . . . that is true." Sakura smiled slyly.

---

"Troublesome smell." Shikamaru said as he could smell Naruto's rose scented headband since they were both eating ramen together.

What could he do but pinch his nose from not encountering that smell?

Suddenly, Kiba entered and just swiped away the headband strongly from Naruto's forehead which hurts by the way.

"Ow! Dattebayo, what did you do that for?" Naruto asked angrily while still eating his ramen.

"I can smell that stupid rosy headband of yours from the training grounds. Get rid of it, man! Akamaru even ran away thinking an enemy entered here!" Kiba exclaimed in his complaint as Naruto just glared at him while taking back his headband to his forehead.

"Meh, Kiba, you're from the Inuzuka clan that's why you can smell it from afar and it must be troublesome that you have a pet that gets scared over a feminine smell." Shikamaru said lazily in a smart way as he dumped the remains of his ramen in Naruto's dish since it might as well cheer Naruto up more.

And suddenly again, Kiba was strangling Shikamaru's neck.

"Don't even tell me you can live with the smell and Akamaru is my friend not a pet!" Kiba said angrily as someone pulled him away.

"Right and you just had to have your female teammate drag you away. Troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he rubbed the pain off his neck.

"A-ano, take it easy on Kiba-kun. He accidentally ate a soldier pill that's why he's ho-hot-headed and all." Hinata explained calmly as Kiba grunted.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto greeted her as Hinata just blushed furiously.

Then Sakura and Ino entered Ichiraku.

"Shika! There you are! Choji's outside eating a lot! Hurry and let's help him on his dietary plan!" Ino yelled loudly the minute she saw Shikamaru.

"Leave him. It's necessary for his clan's requirements." Shikamaru replied as Ino suddenly pulled him by the ear outside.

"And to think he had the right to say I have a female teammate to save me. Serves him, right." Kiba snickered.

"A-ano, Shino-kun's looking for us." Hinata said.

"Who cares about bug boy?! I got a bone to pick with Naruto!" Kiba said as Hinata just looked at the ground nervously.

"I mean, I can settle my troubles with Naruto someday. Let's go, Hinata." Kiba grinned as Hinata looked up and smiled back as they left.

"So what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba and Shikamaru were making a big deal of my headband's smell." Naruto said as he gulped down his last ramen.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Because it smells like roses. Don't know why they hate it. It smells nice." Naruto grinned cockily.

Sakura was speechless, all right.

---

**cliffy, lol! Review, please!**

**and sorry if this was long, i guess i was in the mood to type this chappie XD**

**and any of you a ShikaIno fan? well, can you check out my other story here in this site and review on it, too? please?**

**thanks in advance if you did that **


	4. Chapter 4

---

"It smells like what?" Sakura asked as she was blushing furiously.

"It smells like roses . . . ?" Naruto replied unsurely.

_'What's wrong with Sakura-chan?' _Naruto thought curiously.

_'It's obvious she's one of the people who hates that smell on your headband. Sheesh, kid.'_ the Kyuubi answered.

_'She's a girl, she should like them, I think?' _Naruto replied and just rolled his eyes.

"You sure that headband of yours smells like roses?" Sakura asked as she sat beside him.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto replied as Sakura went near to take a sniff.

It all ends here.

"WATCH OUT!!" Moegi who entered Ichiraku warned them as Naruto and Sakura stood up cautiously to look at Konohamaru having a water balloon as a bullet in his slingshot.

"ITAI!" Moegi shrieked as she hid behind Sakura's legs. She was going to be hit after all.

Only, the water balloon had hit Naruto on the head.

Boy, was he really soaking wet.

"Uh, oops?" Konohamaru laughed nervously as Naruto glared at him.

"KONOHAMARU!!" Naruto yelled as he made a bunshin to chase after the little boy. They were, indeed, having a chase outside.

"Why didn't you chase him yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Because you were going to kiss me." Naruto grinned as a vein totally popped in Sakura's forehead.

SMACK!

"Teach me how to do that! Would serve right at Konohamaru!" Moegi asked happily as she was cheering for Sakura who was massaging the fist she used to hit Naruto who was now on the floor groaning in pain.

"Meh, Sakura." was all Naruto groaned as Sakura walked to him and kneeled beside him to sniff the headband.

"Liar." Sakura said as she sniffed it again.

" IT SMELLS LIKE URINE! UGH!" Sakura scooted quickly away from him.

"Urine?" Naruto thought out loud as he found out.

It wasn't a water balloon at all that hit him . . .

. . . it was more like a urine balloon.

"Yeah, I think I'll leave." Moegi squeaked since she could smell it, too.

"Come on, Moegi. I'll teach you that attack." Sakura smiled as the two girls walked out.

"Sakura's just declining the fact that she'll kiss me, anyway." Naruto laughed at himself.

"Who am I kidding? I smell like urine!" Naruto went mad as he walked out of Ichiraku.

He and his bunshin was going to pay Konohamaru big time . . .

---

"See you, Moegi!" Sakura bid to Moegi who was ready to have revenge at Konohamaru in her sweet yet strong attack of hers that was taught by Sakura.

"So . . . what's the status about this stranger of yours, huh?" Ino asked passing by the training grounds as Sakura tagged along.

"Well, I went to Tenten's to let her check if there's any fingerprints on the kunai but there wasn't any since Neji pretty much touch it to get rid of it since he wanted to train with Tenten." Sakura said sadly.

"That sucks. Although, maybe Neji just wants Tenten to herself." Ino replied humorly as she took a munch out of the apple she was eating.

"Totally agree. Anyway, I had an alternative to take a sniff of every guy's headband-"

"That's a good backup plan. Any results?" Ino asked as she was chewing the apple's contents in her mouth.

"None. I thought it would be Naruto-"

"NARUTO?!" Ino said in disbelief as she was laughing hard.

"As if. He farted at the Chuunin exams so if he had his ninja headband with a scent of roses then it would be hard to notice the smell if he was continuing his habit to fart and whatnot" Ino theorized.

"You sound like Shikamaru with a little humor." Sakura said slyly as Ino's jaw fell.

"Whatever." Ino scoffed. "Liking a lazy genius like him would be eating a steak that Choji almost ate awhile ago. I'm so glad I saved him from being fat . . . ter." Ino replied as Sakura shook her head.

"I'll stick with the fact that there's a possibility that you and Shikamaru will be going out one day and Choji should be fat since he is in the Akimichi clan!" Sakura defended her statement.

"You know what you and Shikamaru should be going out. I swear, you two reacted almost the same way when I thought of doing my plan to lose Choji's weight." Ino grunted as she threw the bitten apple in a nearby trash can.

"You sound jealous. You definitely have a crush on him." Sakura said slyly again.

"Hey! You shouldn't take that tone since that's mine! You know what, whatever! So why did you think Naruto would have his headband with a scent of roses?" Ino went back to the original topic.

_'Me and Shikamaru?! That's like dying my hair pink. Ugh.' _Ino thought.

"Well to make the long story short, he said his headband smelled like roses. It didn't, though since it smelled like urine." Sakura answered.

"Really?!" Ino laughed harder as Sakura just laughed along.

"Oh well, I think I'll continue sending notes to this stranger." Sakura said as she thought of another topic.

"Now about Shikamaru . . ."

---

"Please, have mercy!" Konohamaru said as he was kneeling down in front of a pack of Naruto and his clones.

"Dattebayo! Why should I?" Naruto grinned evilly as he did what he did.

"OW!" Konohamaru yelled in pain since Naruto gave a wedgie to Konohamaru.

"I was actually going to torture you more but I have pity on you." Naruto said placing Konohamaru back on the ground as the clones disappeared.

"This is torture enough already." Konohamaru said as he was near to crying tears.

"Hmm, I think it was too much torture." Naruto took more pity on Konohamaru.

"Tomorrow, let's meet because I'll be teaching you a better version of Harem no Jutsu." Naruto grinned as Konohamaru started to grin but frowned suddenly.

"Why tomorrow?!" Konohamaru asked in annoyance.

"Because, I got to take a shower since I smell like urine." Naruto said angrily as Konohamaru just laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that again. Uhh, guess I'll go. See ya, Naruto!" Konohamaru left quickly as Naruto snickered.

"Guess, I'll be going home to take a shower." Naruto said as he started to walk . . .

. . . but then he thought of stopping by the Cherry tree.

He remembered that person who thanked him with that wonderful smell.

Many people didn't like it but who cares? He loved it.

"Hmm, I wonder who that stranger was." Naruto sat under the tree for awhile and then saw a string hanging in front of him.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he pulled the string to see a note hover to place itself on his lap.

"Cool. Another note." Naruto said as he opened to read the note:

'I never got to know your name. So tell me and then let's meet at the training grounds tomorrow.'

"All right!" Naruto said as he started to scribble his reply on the note.

---  
**  
Hmm, Sakura's part was longer than Naruto's. o.o**

Next chappie, Naruto's will be longer, hehe

So review, people!

-cough- check my other story and review on that, too if you can. -cough-

**Lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

--

**FLASHBACK**

'Did you like my thank you gift? Give me your you're welcome gift: Your name'

"Tsunade-sama! That's . . that's-"

"Seductive." Shizune said simply as she was taking care of Ton-ton, Tsunade's pet pig.

"Ha! It's just a name and you do need a you're welcome gift." Tsunade said as she was looking at the newspaper to see if her bet was successful.

"I think when that person gave back my special kunai was already a you're welcome gift." Sakura replied plainly.

"Hmm, I'm glad that you treat the kunai I gave you specially." Tsunade smiled and then frowned.

"Why are you bothering Shizune and I with this mere communication? Go bother someone else!" Tsunade said as she found out that she lost the bet.

_'Curses.'_ Tsunade thought angrily.

"Don't mind her." Shizune mouthed as she was feeding Ton-ton.

"Well, Tenten's busy training with Neji, Hinata's busy training with Kiba and Shino-"

"Ha! You should be training like them, too. Those girls actually know what to do at their spare time." Tsunade said as she was too focused at the fact that she lost a bet.

"We just trained this morning with Ino!" Sakura pointed out.

"Then bother Ino with your problem." Tsunade said grumpily. "Since my solution wasn't likeable, anyway!" Tsunade pointed out with a tone as Sakura sighed heavily.

"Ino went mad at me and just went working at her family's flower shop when I wanted to talk about the possibility with her and Shikamaru going out one day." Sakura explained.

"They would blend well if that was intended to happen." Tsunade commented.

"Agreed." Shizune said as Sakura just massaged her forehead. The solution to her problem wasn't going anywhere.

"How about this one?" Shizune wrote down her opinion.

'Thanks again for giving back my kunai. Would it be all right if I get to know you well?'

"Or this." Tsunade wrote down one of her opinions.

'I'll trade you the perfume I used to spray on your headband with your name, sweetie.'

"Tsunade-sama! You're insane!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Look who's talking for not taking an advice from the current Hokage." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Shizune, yours I would take but the reply might be either a yes or a no and not a name." Sakura sighed.

"Well, at least mine was a bit likeable." Shizune smiled as Ton-ton was now fast asleep.

"Shizune, you're fired." Tsunade said casually as she was placing her files away.

"WHAT?! Tsunade-sama, who's going to remind you on how to be a Hokage properly, huh?!" Shizune complained.

"You want to argue about it, huh?" Tsunade said as the two were now arguing.

'I never got to know your name. So tell me and then let's meet at the training grounds tomorrow.'

"I guess that will do. Straightforward at least." Sakura said as she slowly left the Hokage's office before any of the two would notice her sneaky departure.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

--

It was morning after Naruto had the note.

"Let's take a break." Jiraiya said after they had finished training.

"Cool." Naruto said as he pulled out the note he received yesterday.

He didn't know what to reply when he read it yesterday but couldn't help keeping the note like it was a ramen coupon.

What would be his reply? He couldn't think that time and now was a good time to continue thinking of it.

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked but then it was a pointless question since he swiped the note away from Naruto's grasp.

"Hehe, secret admirer, huh?" Jiraiya snickered slyly.

"Dattebayo, none of your business, Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he took back the note and was pondering on the reply.

"AHA!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he took a paper out of his notepad and wrote down a possible reply.

'My name's Naruto, babe. Isn't that the same name as your future husband who'll be meeting you soon?'

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

"What? The women loves those kind of lines." Jiraiya winked.

"I don't want to mention my name. I want to know that person's name first." Naruto said.

"Hmm, this one." Jiraiya thought out loud.

'We could be meant to be if you let me examine your body physically-'

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine." Jiraiya said as he continued to write.

'-unless if you're a guy then let's just go with spying on girls in their usual bathing place!'

"Jiraiya!!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'I can't believe one of the Legendary Sannin is a pervert.'_ Naruto thought.

_'I'll give you my name if you moan it out loud when we meet at my bed instead at the training grounds.'_Kyuubi suggested slyly as Naruto was disgusted.

_'Oh great, the Kyuubi's a pervert, too!'_ Naruto thought angrily.

_'Thought of helping, kid since you're my host after all.'_ Kyuubi snickered.

"Dattebayo, I'll think of the reply on my own!" Naruto said out loud.

"and the person is a girl since she sprayed my ninja headband with a roses-scented perfume before Konohamaru got rid of it." Naruto noted as Jiraiya smiled wildly.

'You know that perfume you used? That brand is my name since I know I'm the scent that's seductive to your senses.'

"JIRAIYA! I said I'll do this on my own!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned away from Jiraiya.

"Suit yourself. Don't come asking me to help you, dude." Jiraiya said cooly but in the inside he wanted to help.

'How about we tell each other's name this afternoon at the training grounds as you mentioned?'

"This could do, right?" Naruto said showing his reply to Jiraiya.

"Didn't I just say that you can't come asking me for help, huh?!" Jiraiya pointed out loudly.

"Fine! I think my reply is better than yours, anyway." Naruto said proudly.

"Be right back." Naruto then left to give his reply at the Cherry tree.

"I must follow and edit his reply. Who knows his reply is unattractive." Jiraiya thought out loud and started to follow Naruto secretly.

Oh, boy.

--

**Sorry if I didn't update this but oh well . . . now I did n.n'  
**

**Lol, I wanted to make at least most of the Sannin funny in a way XD**

**now, the dreaded plan of Jiraiya will unfold in the next chappie.**

**Dun-dun-dun-DUN! O.O**

**anyway, reviews are appreciated, hehe . . .**

**. . . sorry if Jiraiya and the Kyuubi were total perverts here O.O**


End file.
